


A Little Broken But Good

by Megamarvelousnerd



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Autistic Richie Tozier, Canon Jewish Character, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/pseuds/Megamarvelousnerd
Summary: Just Stanpat being the losers' parents.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 20





	A Little Broken But Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeethVomitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethVomitz/gifts).



> Hope You Enjoy it! Feel Better Soon

Stan and Patty had basically become a safe haven for all the littles. Richie and Eddie were their own babies but sometimes Bev and Bill would stay when their caregivers were busy. The couple really enjoyed all the cute babies that they got to share. 

Patty hummed and started making Eggs for Bev and Bill but not Richie and Eddie because they had to work on a schedule otherwise it wouldn't be a good day for them so they would be having cereal instead. Patty knew this about both of her boys and truly didn’t mind. Patty and Stan enjoyed having a schedule as well so it was a perfect fit for all four of them. 

Richie sat in his seat and opened his mouth waiting for Patty to feed him. "Mommy!" He whined softly. Sometimes he just had a rough time keeping himself focused and if they didn't want food to get all over the floor or his lap then it would be better to feed him. Patty smiled and rubbed Richie's head "In a minute buddy." She hummed and rolled her eyes. He was most definitely her clingiest boy. Eddie was more so relaxed but Richie always wanted Patty’s attention.

Bill was pretty self-assured that he was the leader of the group so he liked to think that he was in charge of naptime and things such as when the others needed a bath. Thankfully Stan is pretty quick to shut that down because it caused a huge mess of infighting between the littles and he really didn't want to deal with all those yelling voices.

Bev was a bit wild especially when she was around Richie but that’s how it always was no matter if she was big or not. It’s been that way forever and it wasn’t gonna change any time soon. Otherwise, she was a ball of energy by herself. She loved to play dress up or play monster with her barbies who were missing arms, hair, and such thanks to Richie chewing them up 

Eddie was the calmest little guy out of the brunch but he had his bratty moments. He wanted to have things go his way but sometimes Richie would steal his juice or destroy a toy of his. He rarely cries unless he is overly tired. He liked to play with his cars and just read sometimes as well as watch things on his tablet 

The Naps were mostly for Stan’s sake because he needed a break after a long morning of chasing the little monsters around. The poor man needed a damn break sometimes. He always had crackers and a bottle of milk as well as a walkman for Richie because he needed to get himself calmed down before he fell asleep. The Walkman was more so to help with not having blue light to keep him stimulated 

Patty was a bit of an oversharer on all her socials which was a blessing and a curse. Sometimes with Richie being in the public eye, gossip magazines would get their hands on them and spread some not-so-nice messages to him but on the other hand, people would send some toys or snacks. The first time something like that had happened it had caused Richie to stop regressing for weeks until people started to share supportive messages and letters which made Richie feel quite better. The funniest comment she had received had to be talking about how the boys should be in jail for what they were doing which lead her to make a fake jail out of a cardboard box that had been dubbed “gay baby jail” Surprisingly all the kiddos loved it, it was comfy inside with blankets, books, a tablet and a heating pad or fan depending on the weather.


End file.
